


【秀彬x胜宇】招惹少爷是会出大事的

by Lensevenstars



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 02:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21046541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lensevenstars/pseuds/Lensevenstars
Summary: CP：郑秀彬x韩胜宇年下小少爷x多情酒吧驻唱的私设，R18预警！文中忙内已成年实际也成年了！（堂皇）忙内里兜这对这么甜竟然没人嗑我惊了。因为是用的很好开车的设定，所以这次尝试了更加火热的车技。全文9千字，一发完。OOC我的锅，勿上升！





	【秀彬x胜宇】招惹少爷是会出大事的

**Author's Note:**

> CP：郑秀彬x韩胜宇  
年下小少爷x多情酒吧驻唱的私设，R18预警！文中忙内已成年实际也成年了！（堂皇）  
忙内里兜这对这么甜竟然没人嗑我惊了。  
因为是用的很好开车的设定，所以这次尝试了更加火热的车技。  
全文9千字，一发完。  
OOC我的锅，勿上升！

郑秀彬第一次遇见韩胜宇是在酒吧里。

  
刚成年的他被三个朋友怂恿着初次踏进了这个陌生的场所，明显这不是什么高档酒吧，不管是混浊的空气、震耳欲聋的DJ音乐还是随处可见穿着暴露的应召女郎，都让郑秀彬坐立不安.

只是正满怀兴致肆意点着昂贵洋酒的同伴根本没有顾及郑秀彬的感受，一边高声阔谈，一边偷瞄着从身边经过的女郎丰满身材。

“这次还多亏了秀彬请客才能点这么好的酒，来！为了我们的小少爷干一杯！”点好的酒水被陆续送了上来，那几人迫不及待地倒着酒，并将其中一杯满杯推到了郑秀彬面前。

经受了良好家庭教育的郑秀彬之前并没有沾过酒，眼前还是头一回，因此还有些犹豫，可看着其他人都举着酒杯似笑非笑着盯着自己，有种如果不配合的话就有种十恶不赦的怪异氛围。

直到郑秀彬端起了酒杯，那几个人才重新露出了笑容：“这就对了，你都成年了，以后少不了交际应酬，堂堂郑氏财团的小少爷要是连酒都喝不了也太丢人了。”

乍听之下好像有几分道理，再加上被同伴连声催促着，郑秀彬只好仰头将这杯酒喝下，只是他也不知这酒的厉害之处，权当平时喝水一般灌进了肚子里。

液体刚入喉，流淌过的地方全部变得火辣辣，然后五脏六腑都跟着了火似的烧了起来，热气腾上了脸颊，没一会儿郑秀彬觉得头晕乎乎的。

其他人只是浅抿了一口便放下了杯子，洋酒本身度数就不低，他们还特意挑了个大点的杯子倒给郑秀彬，看着他露出醉态自然丝毫不意外。

“秀彬啊…”

郑秀彬有些迟钝的拿手撑着桌子扶住额头，晃了晃脑袋才答应了一声。

眼见对方有些不清醒了，三人无声的对视了一眼，然后偷偷摸摸的从口袋里摸出了个纸包：“来，试试这个，吸口这个就不难受了。”

展开在郑秀彬眼前的是一包怎么看都预示着危险的白色粉末，哪怕没见过，但他也隐约明白只要沾上了就完了。

很显然自己当作朋友的人却没安好心。

因为醉酒，郑秀彬此时仿佛置身于过山车里一般头晕目眩，身上使不出多少力气，只能沉默的维持着原本的动作当作没有听见，垂在桌子底下的另一只手紧紧地掐着大腿，借此让自己保持清醒。

就当这几人逐渐失去耐性打算采取强硬举动时，突然之间酒吧里的震耳DJ停了下来，突然间的变化让场中所有人忍不住噤声，几乎是安静了有五六秒才陆续有人回过神来，开始吹起了口哨，乱糟糟地呐喊着什么。

紧接着一段舒缓的音乐流淌而出，灯光全部集中打在了角落处的迷你舞台上。

一名身形纤细的男人正扶着立麦站立在那里，宽肩窄臀如同T台上走下来的麻豆，普通人穿显得有些艳俗的亮片黑外套在他身上仿佛是披上星光一般带着出尘气质，男人垂着脸看不清样貌，只有扶在话筒上的精致修长的手指在无声地诉说着美感。

仿佛酒吧内的客人都认识这个人一般，纷纷爆出了欢呼声，甚至有夸张的还往台上撒过去好几张面额不小的钱。

音乐前奏结束，男人清澈柔和的嗓音透过麦克传出，唱着缠绵的曲调撩拨着在场的所有人。那人随着节奏微微摇晃着身体，在灯光下白皙的几近透明的肌肤让人移不开视线，贴着麦克的红唇张合之间偶尔能窥见一小截泛着水光的小舌，性感极了。

一时间这个小小的舞台便成为了全场瞩目的焦点。

和郑秀彬坐在一起的三人也被勾去了魂，失神的盯着舞台上的人。郑秀彬有些意外的扫了一眼舞台，舒缓的旋律让他原本头痛欲炸的脑袋缓和了不少，连带着身体的控制权也似乎一并回来了。可惜一首歌曲的时间始终太短，眼看就要一曲终了，郑秀彬提起全部力气挣脱开旁边抓着自己肩膀的人，头也不回的冲了出去。

那几人也终于回过了神，几乎没有迟疑地跟着追了出去，如果就这样让郑秀彬跑了，恐怕倒霉的就是他们。

这个酒吧所处地区比较杂乱，四周的建筑小巷又多，时值晚上，路边只有稀疏的几处路灯散发着昏暗的光，加上醉酒的身体也不太听使唤，郑秀彬一出门就有些摸不清方向，而还没跑两步就听到身后追来的脚步声。显然跑是不行了，郑秀彬也不再犹豫随意寻了个方向尽力跑动拖延时间，一边将手摸进裤子口袋，集中精力摸索着按下了手机的几个键。

毫无悬念地几秒之内，郑秀彬就被那几人抓住了按倒在地。

“哈哈！别想跑！”

郑秀彬挣扎着想呼救引起路人注意，却被其中一人眼疾手快地捂住了嘴。

眼见控制住了事态，那几人也放下心来了，只是这条道路并不是无人经过，害怕会引起路人的注意，这几人低声商量了一番便押着郑秀彬进了旁边一条更加昏暗的小巷。

转过一个弯，眼前是一处死角，不过也足够与外面隔绝了。三人将郑秀彬逼在了墙边团团围住，搜出了裤子口袋里的手机，点开一看只是显示着普通的手机桌面，便随手关机后丢在一边，几人这才有了猫戏老鼠的闲心。

“早就看你不顺眼了，再了不起又能怎么样，还不是被我们哥几个耍的团团转。”出声的人显然有几分得意。

郑秀彬不为所动的靠着墙壁，垂着头一言不发。

没能得到预想的惊慌反应让这三人更加不爽了起来，其中一人突然开口道：“把那玩意拿出来给他灌下去，只要让他吃了这个，以后还不是任我们摆布。”

“还好我追出来的时候没忘收起来，这一小包可不便宜。”

正当三人准备做什么的时候，突然之间响起了一道细微的开门声，在这个安静的角落里却显得额外清晰，紧接着一道亮光也随之倾泄而出，一道影子也映在了这几人之间。

刚下舞台的韩胜宇只是想出来透口气而已，却没想到后门这个寂静的小巷正上演着一场好戏。扫视了几人一眼，随即韩胜宇的目光就落在了被围困在中间的郑秀彬身上。

一头酒红色头发大半梳向后背，饱满的额头下是一双带着锐利棱角的眉眼，猫眼微微上挑，被身后的灯光映照下熠熠生辉，虽然陷入了困境，却没有狼狈之像，只是冷静的看着突然出现的不速之客。

哦豁~发现小猫一只。

是自己喜欢的长相呢，好像不能袖手旁观了，韩胜宇思索了一番便做下了决定。

“好像打扰到你们了呢。”

韩胜宇话一出口，那三人有些紧张的露出了防备的姿态，视线却仍然忍不住在韩胜宇露着微笑的漂亮脸蛋和纤细腰身上转了转，犹豫了一番也知道现在不是额外生事的时候：“知道就好，不想惹事的话就当没看见，要不然会发生什么我们可不知道。”

“哦？”韩胜宇似乎没注意到那三人的轻浮视线，笑容都没变地仿佛散步一般随意走了过来。

虽然眼前这个男人细皮嫩肉的，长腿迈动看起来赏心悦目，但是随着对方走近愈发的有种压迫感，这个身高得一米八往上了吧。

三人毕竟人数占优，互相对了下眼神，留下了一人盯着郑秀彬，另外两人一起迎了上去。只可惜这两人也不过是普通人，力度和招式甚至连一般的地痞流氓都比不上，韩胜宇几乎毫不费力地三拳两腿就将那两人揍躺下了，正当他打算去解决最后一人的时候，却听见惊呼一声，回过头正好看到郑秀彬正将那人撞翻在地。

韩胜宇没有疑迟地立刻补上了一脚，那人惨叫一声只有躺在地上打滚的份了。

郑秀彬经过这一番折腾，几乎出了一身冷汗，酒也醒了大半，见危机解除了，紧绷着的身体放松之下竟觉得一阵失力。

检查完对手没有回手之力后，韩胜宇走到了半蹲着撑着身子的郑秀彬面前伸出了手：“没事吧？”

眼前的手指节修长，那怕在这种光线不足的地方都白的仿佛透着莹光，郑秀彬一时有些愣神，随即握住了这只手：“我没事。”

对方体贴地拉了一把让他借力站了起来，松开之际不知是有心还是无意，郑秀彬感觉到手心被对方的手指一划，有种莫名的痒意从那块皮肤直传心底，连带着空空的掌心都有些留恋刚才的温度。

韩胜宇眼尖地发现郑秀彬裤子膝盖处有明显的磨损痕迹，浅色的布料微微透着血色，估计是和那三人纠缠之下受伤了，正巧他正没什么借口再进一步，机会送上门了自然不能放过。

“伤口，我帮你处理一下吧？”

闻言郑秀彬这才抬头看向眼前这个男人，之前在酒吧里因为事态紧急也只是惊鸿一瞥，这样近距离打量却发现这人竟比之前远瞧还要精致几分，略微凌乱的刘海下一双带着笑意的眼睛仿佛带着深情一般泛着波光看着自己，嘴角勾着温柔的弧度，明明是初见面，却让人有种仿佛熟识的亲近感。郑秀彬清楚的知道不需要多此一举，但可能是体内残留的酒精作祟，下意识地点了点头。

韩胜宇领着郑秀彬进了酒吧里一个狭小的类似休息间一样的房间，示意对方坐下之后，韩胜宇从桌子下的柜子里翻出了一个小型家用医疗箱，没有丝毫犹豫地贴着跪在郑秀彬的腿边翻动他的裤腿：“我先帮你检查一下有没有伤到骨头。”

被腿边似有似无的温热体温吓了一跳的郑秀彬下意识往后退了退想拉开距离，却被椅背挡住了没有丝毫作用。再看对方坦然的正经模样，又觉得是自己多心了。

韩胜宇按了按没有受伤的膝盖部位，见对方没有反应才继续说道，“还好只是皮肉伤，养两天就好了，回去伤口不要沾水就可以了。”

“谢谢你。”

郑秀彬下意识地道了声谢，然后开始庆幸今天穿的是一件宽松的休闲裤，能轻松的将裤腿翻至膝盖上方，如果穿的是牛仔裤的话怕不是要脱了裤子才能露出膝盖来，那个场景想想就让人崩溃。

为了不让自己继续胡思乱想下去，郑秀彬收敛心神看向了眼前这个正熟练为自己伤口消毒上药的男人。之前光线暗还没发现，此时郑秀彬才注意对方的外套下穿的一件黑色背心，因为自己居高临下的角度，很轻易的就能看见背心领口处露出了一大片白花花的胸口，漂亮的胸线勾勒出饱满的胸肌，纤细的锁骨下一串英文的黑色纹身在白皙的肌肤的衬托下额外显眼，被外套掩住了半边看不清全句，引诱着别人想再往里窥探几分。

“在想什么呢？”仿佛没有注意到这个角度的危险一般，韩胜宇带着温和笑容伸手搭在郑秀彬的大腿上，又将身体前倾了几分，几乎是整个人都靠了过去。

这个人！

郑秀彬只觉得自己差点心跳骤停，不管是贴着自己小腿的温热胸腹还是按在自己大腿内侧的细长手指都能清晰的感受到，暧昧的氛围让他不受控地心跳加快，也不知道该如何回答，只能抿着唇别开了脸。

看着对方绷着脸故作镇定却不知彻底变红的耳朵已经暴露了年轻心绪的可爱模样，韩胜宇偷笑着没有继续逗弄下去，心满意足地正了正身子，一边拿起绷带给对方包扎一边转移开了话题：“刚才那三个人是？”

闻言郑秀彬沉默了一会，闷闷的开口道：“同学。”

“你还在上学么？”韩胜宇惊讶的抬头重新打量了一番，虽说这张脸已经有了属于成年人的鲜明棱角，不过仔细一看确实还残留着少年的青涩气息，散发着介于两者之间的独特魅力，韩胜宇一时之间也猜不准对方的年纪。

“在上大学。”似乎是男人意外的语气让郑秀彬有些不满，连忙又补充了一句，“我已经成年了。”

这个反应让韩胜宇忍不住轻笑出声，怕惹恼对方于是继续了之前的话题：“揍了他们一顿，不会让你有麻烦吧？”

“不会的。”郑秀彬垂下眼睛敛去神色，只有语气额外肯定。

韩胜宇不明就里，仍然有些担心：“如果有麻烦的话可以找我，我会帮你打跑他们。”

郑秀彬听着这话忍不住笑出了声，没想到这个男人也会有幼稚可爱的一面，也没点破答应道：“好的。”

很快韩胜宇就包扎完毕了，还顺手帮对方的裤腿放下抚平。

虽然有些可惜，可小猫受了惊吓还受伤了，生性温柔的韩胜宇觉得就算再中意也不忍心此时下手。

韩胜宇思及至此不禁叹了口气：“能无事回去么？”

“嗯，有人接。”郑秀彬站了起来点头道。

不明白郑秀彬什么时候联络了人，不过韩胜宇也只能无言的开门打算送对方出去，但却意外的发现休息室门口正站着两名便衣的健硕男人，那两人也没出声朝着郑秀彬恭敬的鞠了一躬，显然就是来接他的人。

而不远处原本应该热闹不已的酒吧大厅也不知什么时候变得安静一片，韩胜宇心中估摸着郑秀彬应该来头不小，说不定之前自己不插手对方也不会出什么事，倒是那三人怕不是凶多吉少。

“那个……”郑秀彬神色犹豫地开口，却没能说出后半句就被打断了。

“再见啦。”韩胜宇微笑着挥手送人，心里明白恐怕两人以后不会再有交集，不知道名字不知道联络方式才是最聪明的选择。

原本就难以出口的话现在变得更不该开口了，郑秀彬的视线在韩胜宇的脸上顿了顿，最后还是礼貌地躬身道别，头也没回的跟着那两人离开了。

等人影消失在拐角，韩胜宇才重重的叹了口气，回身坐在了似乎还残留着温度的椅子上，曲腿抱住了自己，一时间竟然觉得有些难过。

不过到底是见惯了这些事情，韩胜宇第二天就将这次邂逅抛在了脑后，打起来精神继续着白天打工晚上酒吧驻唱的繁忙日常。

反倒是郑秀彬迟迟不能忘怀，他觉得自己似乎对那个只有一面之缘的男人产生了情愫。

郑秀彬之后也回过味来，明白男人之前的举动多半是故意撩拨自己，偏偏对方尺寸拿捏的恰到好处，不仅不会让人生厌，更是勾的自己难以自拔。另一方面也表明男人是个情场老手，喜欢这种人多半不会有什么好结果，以郑秀彬20年的正直人生经历也不允许自己与这种人产生交集。

可感情就是这么奇妙。

等到郑秀彬就连午夜梦回之时想的都是男人身影时，想要再见一面的心情变得急切焦灼。

这天夜里韩胜宇如往常一样，趁着舞台空隙之际想出来呼吸一下新鲜空气。打开酒吧后门时敏锐地发现门口一边似乎站着什么人。不是没有被纠缠不休的客人蹲点过，因此韩胜宇没有第一时间走出去探查，而是警觉的选择出声询问：“外面是谁？”

闻言人影一动，犹豫了一会才靠近过来。

“你怎么在这？”被屋内灯光一照看清了人脸，韩胜宇不禁露出了意外的神情。

郑秀彬红了脸，他的确是想再见男人一面，可是到了这里才想到一件事，那就是见面了之后要说什么要做什么。对连名字都不知道人突然告白也太过唐突了吧？可除此之外他一时也想不出别的理由，因此踟躇着不知不觉就走到了这里，没想到这么巧刚好碰到对方出来，在这样在他完全没有做好心理准备的情况下碰面了。

情急之下郑秀彬灵光一闪，想到了一个借口：“今天来是想正式跟你道谢的，如果你有什么难处的话或许我可以帮上忙，算是还你个人情。”

话说出口郑秀彬都不得不佩服自己的机智，不仅完美的圆了场还给了两人能进一步联络的机会。

韩胜宇倒是没想那么多，难得小猫又找回来了，他不会放过第二次了。

“正好我有件事想让你帮忙。”韩胜宇露出笑容说道，“你在这等我一下，我去跟老板说一声。”

意料之外的回答让郑秀彬愣在了原地，正在他思索对方会要自己帮什么忙，自己能不能借机更亲近对方之时，看到韩胜宇就差把愉快心情写在脸上一般迈着轻快的步伐走了过来，态度亲昵地双手抱住了自己的胳膊，仿佛大型犬一般将脑袋靠在了颈窝蹭了蹭：“能再见到你真是太高兴了！”

明明比自己还高半个头的身高，此时却矮着身子窝在自己肩膀上，本应该感到违和的郑秀彬偏偏只觉得男人的举动孩子气似的可爱。

侧脸看过去，只见韩胜宇今天穿了一件白色背心外套宽松的白色衬衫，搭配一头柔顺的黑发，原本应该是很显清纯的打扮，偏偏这人解了衬衫领口和胸前的扣子，一边斜露着大半泛着光泽的肩膀与锁骨，诱人的很。

耳朵一红，郑秀彬不敢再看别开了视线，然后对上了对方闪着亮晶晶的眼睛和带着无害笑容的脸。

“我叫韩胜宇，你呢？”

“郑秀彬。”

这人这样可爱又性感是怎么回事！郑秀彬觉得光维持脸上表情不崩坏就已经很艰难了。

“跟我来。”贴着郑秀彬的耳朵，韩胜宇气声吐出三个字，然后笑着十指相扣地牵住了他的手走在了前面带路。

郑秀彬仿佛被蛊惑了一般盯着两人牵着的手，心中冒着甜蜜气泡完全没在意会被男人带去哪里。

原本应该带着对方去旅馆的，以往一夜情的对象都是这样处理，可今晚不知道是不是因为心情太好的缘故，等韩胜宇意识到这点的时候，已经把对方带回了家。

韩胜宇所住的是一间小型公寓，虽然房间不大而且看起来有些年头了，不过房间里物件不多，再加上被收拾的干净整洁，倒是显得宽敞舒适。

“你要洗个澡么？”韩胜宇问道。

到这个时候郑秀彬也明白了对方把自己带回来的用意，被问到话时下意识地点了点头，然后被塞了一件浴袍和拖鞋就进了浴室。对于之后会发生的事情，人生初体验的郑秀彬既紧张又期待，脑中乱糟糟一片，心不在焉的草草洗完了澡出来坐在床上发呆。

应该是趁他洗澡的时候男人点燃的熏香烛，似乎带着安神效果的柔和香味让郑秀彬逐渐冷静了下来，听着浴室传来的哗哗水声，这才逐渐找回了一丝实感。

对他而言事情的发展就像开上了高速公路一般迅速，显然对方只是把他当作一夜情的对象，他还无法拒绝男人的邀请。不过郑秀彬并不打算将两人之间的关系止步于此，来日方长，作为含着金汤匙出生的秀彬少爷，对自己想要的东西还没有失手过。

没过一会，浴室传来了门响的动静，看着韩胜宇湿着头发披着宽松的浴衣的美人出浴的模样，刚冷静没多久的郑秀彬又开始疯狂心跳了。

“久等了~”韩胜宇走过来伸手环住郑秀彬的脖子，跨坐在他腿上安抚似的亲了亲他的鼻尖。

不知是不是刚洗完澡的缘故，郑秀彬注意到这人不仅露出来的膝盖和手肘泛着可爱的粉色，就连耳朵和眼角都泛着红，从他身上还隐约闻得到一股水蜜桃的香甜气息，简直水蜜桃成精一般，让人忍不住吻上了那张柔软的唇，想尝尝是不是从里到外都是水蜜桃味。

对于郑秀彬的主动攻势韩胜宇没有着急，反而一点点地温柔引导着年轻的初学者，主动张开嘴，伸出舌头勾起它共舞。

与嘴唇的触感截然不同，无论是温热的口腔内壁还是柔软的舌头，都让郑秀彬为之着迷。仿佛是王一般被对方恭顺着带引巡查属于自己的领地，原本还需要指引的年轻王在熟悉了地盘之后却开始肆意地翻天闹海，贪婪地榨取属于对方的甜美汁液。

显然这个男人如他表现出的一般温柔无害，郑秀彬用着刚学来的技巧变本加厉地欺负着男人的唇舌，交缠之间不断发出的啧啧水声与两人逐渐粗重的鼻息声，让周围的空气迅速升温。

韩胜宇也没有想到郑秀彬会强势到这种程度，几乎是几个呼吸之间就被对方占得了上风，逐渐娴熟的攻势中带着年轻人的鲁莽和大胆，让他面红耳赤地几乎承受不住，来不及吞咽的口水顺着下颚流淌，就连眼里都泛着水光。

果然是一颗柔软多汁的水蜜桃。

看着男人原本的游刃有余到现在只有软着身子喘息的份，郑秀彬心里有种莫名的成就感，忍不住想要看他露出更多软弱神态。

郑秀彬摸上了男人因为跨坐姿势而露出的大腿，温润细腻的触感仿佛有吸力一般让人忍不住探索更多，顺势而上没有阻力的摸到了男人柔软的臀肉。

吃惊之下，郑秀彬扯动男人身上的浴衣，果不其然发现韩胜宇这件浴衣底下真不着片缕。这一扯几乎把原本就松垮的浴衣都扯开了，男人纤细又带着优美肌肉线条的身体彻底暴露在了他的视线之下，大片雪白的肌肤看得人头晕目眩，精致的粉色乳肉和同样泛着粉色的性器在空气之中微微挺立，色情的冲击着他的神经。

韩胜宇被郑秀彬的反应逗得忍不住笑出了声，这才觉得找回了年长者的尊严，把碍事的浴衣脱下后轻飘飘地将对方按倒在床，用臀肉轻轻磨蹭着对方下身，感受着身下逐渐苏醒的年轻肉体，韩胜宇舔了舔嘴唇：“让哥教你怎么做。”

说完韩胜宇牵起郑秀彬的手捧到脸前，红唇微张，小舌轻吐，灵活的舌头温柔又缠绵地舔舐着他的指尖，然后一口气将两只手指几乎没跟含入口中轻柔吮吸着，吐出之际又勾着柔软的舌头不肯轻易放过，进出之间指间也一并染上了晶莹水光。

这种模仿着性交方式一般极其色情的吞吐方式，让郑秀彬觉得下身被内裤束缚的性器突突直跳，想要取代手指在这个男人口中进出。再看男人眯着眼睛一脸陶醉的模样，郑秀彬不禁起了坏心思，手指开始不安分的戳戳柔软的口腔内壁，或是夹住作乱的小舌阻乱对方的动作。

“唔！”韩胜宇模糊不清的发出一声抗议，吐出了郑秀彬的手指。

“哥不是要教我的么，怎么自己玩起来了？”郑秀彬也乐意看男人一点点引导自己的诱人姿态，因此放下了紧张心态之后反而好整以暇地期待着他下一步动作。

来自年轻弟弟的调侃让韩胜宇脸不由地红了脸，自知理亏只好默不作声地拉着对方的手摸到了自己臀部。

韩胜宇的身材是典型的宽肩窄臀，胯骨并不大，可两瓣臀肉却紧致饱满肉感十足，郑秀彬忍不住两手都抓了上去。现在他也了解了男人在床上的态度，不管怎么欺负都只会给出柔软又甜蜜的回应，因此郑秀彬几乎肆无忌惮地揉捏着手心的两团软肉，将它们拉扯成各种形状。

“啊~”韩胜宇难耐地软了腰趴在了郑秀彬的胸口喘着气，臀肉被揉捏之下连带着后穴也被摩擦着泛着痒意。连忙按住对方的手制止，韩胜宇拉着他之前被自己舔湿的手指，迫不及待的探向了后穴。

郑秀彬手指刚碰上男人的穴口就意外的感觉到了指尖传来的湿润触感，柔软的穴口张合蠕动之间，竟然毫不费力地吞下了两根手指。

“我洗澡的时候做了润滑。”欣赏着郑秀彬脸上的惊讶神情，韩胜宇露出了微微得意的笑容，单手撑起身子，另一只手扶着对方的手指没根插入。

这个深度似乎是极限了，韩胜宇动作一顿，努力调整着呼吸。

郑秀彬好奇的四处抚摸着感受着高热肠道的新鲜触感，感觉手指触碰之地无一不柔软细腻，动作之间带起一片滑腻的液体，层层肉壁紧紧吸附着手指不放，但是一动之下又无力柔软的被撑开，如同这个男人一般。

“唔哈~”韩胜宇喘息之间不禁发出细微的呻吟，脸颊耳朵都一片通红。他伸手扯开郑秀彬的浴衣，年轻的肉体比想象中更有看头，肌肉匀实的身躯散发着灼手般的热度，韩胜宇手指划过身下人的胸膛、腹肌，最后隔着内裤摸上了已经撑起帐篷的粗壮性器。

男人的动作引得郑秀彬浑身一颤，手上也没顾及上轻重，几乎是要将手掌都塞进去的力度重重的戳到了肠道深处。

“啊！”韩胜宇绷紧身子吐出甜腻的气音，然后眼角含泪地瞟了一眼郑秀彬有些委屈，“你别急嘛。”说完便将郑秀彬一直得不到安抚的性器释放了出来，细长的手指将两人的性器拢在了一起。

泛着深红的性器和白皙粉嫩的性器贴在一起在男人手里摩擦，不论是视觉颜色的对比还是肉贴肉的刺激感官都强烈挑动着郑秀彬的神经，跨坐在自己身上的男人轻晃着柔软的腰肢，毫无顾忌的展示着漂亮肉体，微闭着眼睛带着沉浸在情欲中的性感神情，一边享受前端摩擦的快感，一边吞吐着插在后穴的手指。

这个男人情色的令人抓狂！

神色一沉，郑秀彬没有丝毫犹豫地抽出了手指，身体肌肉绷紧，仿佛猎豹一般掐着韩胜宇的肩膀将他扑倒在床。

韩胜宇只觉得一阵天旋地转，睁眼发现小猫已经换了副神情，嗜血动物一般的锐利眼神盯的他不禁后脊发凉，可一时也犯怂：“秀彬……”

没有理会男人的示弱，郑秀彬架起他的腿，将昂立的性器一寸一寸的钉入男人的体内。

“唔！”突如其来的插入让韩胜宇不禁弓起脚背，偏偏对方的动作缓慢又坚定，穴道被撑大侵入的细微触感被放大，柔软的肠道不受控制地抽搐着接纳这个庞然大物。韩胜宇的前列腺位置原本就不深，手指的插入都能很好的满足，这样缓慢的进入几乎是压着那处一点一点磨蹭，强烈又清晰的近乎麻痹的快感从鼠蹊部蔓延到四肢五骸。

待到郑秀彬将性器整根插入时，韩胜宇紧绷着身子呜咽出声地射出了今晚第一道精液。

“唔，哥太敏感了吧。”

郑秀彬对男人的反应吃了一惊，忍不住调侃出声。实际上他也忍得辛苦，插入的过程意外的爽快到头皮发麻，他都不知道为什么会这么舒服，尤其是被男人高潮后绞紧的穴道一夹，差点精关失守。喘息着稳住心神，郑秀彬没等对方的不应期过去，咬着牙按住男人的腿根开始大力操干。

此时的韩胜宇流着眼泪几乎发不出声音，原本高潮后就敏感身体被强力打开，穴道里的软肉被肆无忌惮的冲撞着，肉体碰撞地啪啪作响，被欺负的发红的小穴不停地分泌着肠液，顺着两人交合之处滴滴答答地淌着。

郑秀彬看着男人全身泛着粉红几乎跟水里捞出来一般浑身湿透的诱人模样，忍不住俯下身子在在对方脖子和胸口上啃咬着，力度之大留下的印子怕是好几天都消不掉。

这个姿势几乎把体重全部压在了两人连接之处，瞬间郑秀彬就感觉到龟头顶到一个额外深的地方，里面的肉道仿佛像无数小嘴吮吸着一般激烈的反应着，舒爽的让他留恋着不舍得离开，一边叼着男人小巧的粉嫩乳肉舔咬，一边坏心地只顶着那处研磨。

“啊！不！不行！”韩胜宇突然拔高了音调，从未被造访的陌生内部爆发出了一阵强烈到令人害怕的快感，不由得想逃开，可被身上的郑秀彬按住挣扎不动，身体剧烈痉挛地哭着又一次达到了高潮。

郑秀彬也被刺激的忍耐不住了，掰开对方的臀肉，大力地往更深处又撞进了几分，额头泛着青筋又操干了十几下才将精液悉数射进了男人体内。

被郑秀彬射出的温热液体打在敏感穴道深处，韩胜宇的身体不由自主的抽搐着回应着甜美反应。

回味着男人身体的滋味，郑秀彬下意识地看了过去。只见男人原本漂亮的脸蛋，此时被眼泪口水糊了一脸，湿透的黑发凌乱地粘在脸上，双目失神找不到焦距，红艳艳的舌头吐在唇边不停喘息着，整个人仿佛被玩坏了一般瘫软在床上。

不知为何郑秀彬看着这样的韩胜宇顿时觉得一阵口干舌燥，年轻的身体很快又精神了起来。郑秀彬将浑身软绵绵的男人轻易地摆弄成其他姿势，然后毫无阻碍地又一次埋进了男人体内。

“哥以后只能有我一个人哦。”

在完全失去意识陷入昏迷之前，韩胜宇似乎迷迷糊糊的听到了这么一句话。

好像招惹到了什么不该招惹的人呢。

—完—


End file.
